


Server Temporarily Unavailable

by YumeSin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: Originally posted onto my quotev, but bringing it over here as well! Sorry for the grammar mistakes that are in there here and there, made it years ago.Enjoy!





	1. Opening

The silence of the city could be understood in two ways. The lack of the general chaos that involved the usual suspects. The places one would inquire for these folk would be silent, with the greyed people doing their wandering and silent conversations that (honestly) are not important for now. The other thing that could be understood is the chaos that the lack of light bred.  The specific brand of chaos that laced against the involved parties was a complexity well heard in Ikebukuro before. For such a large scale project to be elicited meant only one thing: something big was coming.  
  
Small patches of cellphone lights cut through the massive amount of darkness. The grey-bodied felt scared but excited. Smiles came across those that were informed. Fear struck those ill-informed of the lack of transportation.  
   
 _The trains are down too?_  
   
The scent of Celtys bike could be smelled across the town. The urgency the woman gained when rushing through the city could be discerned by the previously live news cams following her. They were always following, watching with their eyes in amazement. Celty never quite had a hankering for such attention and thus desired this peak in popularity to dissipate. It was overwhelming. The blue and red lights that would flash against her visor would irritate her. The shouting police officers with their unmoving sense of justice. The fans that felt too amazed to do much than follow the chases and tune in to TV while stuffing their faces made the situation worse. More notably would breed more news stations following her “story”. More of the fabricated stories would then, unfortunately, breed more blinking red and blue lights against her visor.   
  
Celty now felt the weight of the entire city on her shoulders. The silence she had enjoyed in her few and fair jobs coupled with only the bright lights of the streets kept her calm. But there was a struggle between panic and interest with those around. Greyed folks kept yapping on about the curse she had relayed, which had not been so. This curse would be impeded by infamous Izaya Orihara. He came up with the emergency plan of escaping the reality time built for her. Her breathe was quick as anticipation set in. A deal, a deal—she would be coerced into seeing whatever she needed to see. The email she received was cryptic and followed the textbook guideline of one of his shady “info deals”.  
*end*  
The deal promised a brief initial return of her past life with the continuation contingent of meeting him in the set place. It made her fear of what he had in mind. Knowing Izayas’ tactics he could have his laugh at the end of the deal either way. Something about the deals shady surfacing made her believe one of two things: he had been desperate or needlessly throwing breath in the air.  
It appeared just the other night in a text message. Slightly after the speed chase that ended in another failure on the police departments’ part—it was a simple message that shook her mind too well.  
  
 _I’m having a lights out party—just for you. I’m sure it won’t just me that’ll be upset if you don’t show._  
  
Celty knew deep down that this was more of an offer for information than anything. This was a convenience for Izaya. The lights were out for another reason—something that would not impede in his usual daily nitpicking in business. Shinra wrote it off as an attempt of him to try and make false pretenses about the head. That symbol of her ambiguous past. The endless amount of questions that came from it. The darkness of the situation came to light when the lack thereof began, in groups all around Ikebukuro. This must have been done in reaction of another party recklessly roped in by Izaya.  
   
The place of meeting felt like an oddity in itself. **That** place had been so obscure her memory could barely trace the memorable lines from his mouth. It was where her senses gave her the first nod toward the chaos Izaya would ensue. Was this another start off to a rat race?   
The ride she rode let out a neigh of anger—resounding in the alleyway. It was what she used in replace of the actual scream of agony. She was reaching close to the meeting place, but the darkness even outstretched the streets themselves. How this impact would shape the situation was still unknown. Why did the city needed to be cloaked in darkness for her to be placed between a rock and a hard place?  
As Celty began to close the distance between the location she was at and the meeting place, part of her worried if Shinra would go out of his way to get involved in this mess? It was not of his concern if Izaya offered information. Besides, it was him in the first place that denied to relay her any information regarding the means of obtaining her head. It was still a mystery at best. And if Izaya was going to involve some convoluted plan in order to illustrate his point, all she could do is play along at this point. The mere thought of being in the same room of the head of hers made her wonder: what would transpire?  


	2. Part One

“Hello, this is Sakura news! From an anonymous viewer, we have an exclusive look at the situation between the mystical Celty and her rumored severed head! This viewer states that this will be the first interaction between the horse rider and the head since she has made her appearance in Japan! This will be recorded now and shown on TV immediately after the electricity failure has been rectified! For now, let’s watch from the few carefully placed cameras in the vicinity!” an overly zealous newscaster would belt. From the tackiness of his black and white striped tie to the question mark shaped hat he wore. His four o’ clock shadow and lack of shaving could imply this was thrown at him in a matter unprecedented.   
  
His eyes would look toward four cameras this anonymous viewer had set up. Along the top right corner of each camera would bear names to categorize what was in each frame. _Camera 1, Severed Head Jar; Camera 2, Celty[front view]; Camera 3, Celty[overhead view]; Camera 4, ANON VIEWER._  
  
The studio allowing this to be televised had been starving for a story like this. The viewer gave them such a great lead and even the most optimal conditions to stream a live drama for those who would flick on their TV’s after the darkness passed the city. This will have many rumors and gossip spread, and to the anchors hope, have interviewers line up for his personal reactions.  
The anchor adjusts his tie as he watches the slim figure of Celty enter under Camera 3, then come into closer view for camera 2.  The anchor continue to ramble on at how “he had no clue how this would turn up” a shit-eating grin expanding across his face.  He watched closely as the woman began typing against her phone momentarily before presenting the phone forward.   
  
The response toward this wasn’t shown much in Camera 4, his strange blue hair the only object in view. There was no audio, only video, which would lead to even more speculation on the anchors part. The added suspense would be the dimly lit setting, which made things even more difficult to see. To set the mood the employees had candles about the news station (doubling as a light source).  
  
“Ah, it appears that Celty wants to know where the—the person received the head! She must be furious!” the anchor belted shortly after a cheap laugh obstructed. His grin was still wide, his pasty skin and cheap suit leaning against the desk he sat near. Tension grew as the woman moved forward, the ANON viewer appearing a bit…hesitant?  
  
The mound of blue hair would jerk backward slightly, hand gesturing to something off camera. A flash of light would overtake the jar momentarily. This appears to elicit a response—what—the great Celty is…?!?!  
  
“I cannot believe this, viewers of Ike! The great Celty is…is…kneeling in front of this person? What could the person possibly have offered more to make her react like this?” The news anchor jabbed on, trying to look further at camera four, but only stretches of darkness could be made out.    
  
Just what was this persons aim, showing Celty in such a vulnerable position? The news anchor felt as curious as any normal Celty devotee but more precisely peeved at her unusual meekness. This was not the usual ‘break-all-the-rules’ headless horserider? And, as well, how would one prove she had no head—as media as never confirmed what exactly lay underneath the helmet?  
  
The anchor continued to watch the four cameras for more on the narrative, the two going back and forth now with words. Celty typed with all of her might against her cell phone, still with her knees to the ground. What was it about her that made her so hopeless that her typing needed to be done on the ground? The turn of events felt more unbelievable as the events transpired. The anchor had now began to wish for his sake he could heard the voices, read the texts on her phone, the drama unfolding—so enticing!  
  
But, as the time went on and elapsed, a small pool of blood began to seep into all the cameras view. It may have been a cinematic ploy on the viewers part, but the ongoings were becoming less and less visible. The last thing in view for the cameras had been Celty making way towards the head of hers.  
  
>>>SEVER OVERRIDE, SEVER OVERRIDE, SEVER OVERRIDE, SEVER OVERRIDE, SERVER ORRIFOFVIFDVK>>>  
  
The words began to crawl against every screen in the new station, employees scratching their heads as the quickly attempted to fix the situation. There had only been a handful still in service, as this was not a live news show. The few IT specialist in could not find who or what was overriding the system.  
  
“Mr.Oktan, someone is overriding our system…we never experienced anything like this before. Im not sure where this person would be able to obtain the strength of electricity when most electricity outputs are out right now. Its messing with our footage—what do we do?!?” panicked the female technical specialist, taking a few steps back as black electricity began to spat from the recording device. In response, the news reporter began to take a dive under the desk. He was getting cold feet about accepting this offer. What would become of them after this footage, if it were to make it to the stations, were complete?  
  
The newscaster hadn’t moved fast enough—too deep in contemplation whilst on his way to elude. The electricity would not send rushes of electrons throughout this body, but rather create a ball of darkness to incase him in. Somehow, on the outside, there had been enough electricity to turn the non-lamp forms of light. The candles that dimly like the area were blown out by a sudden surge of wind. And, in some way, there was a red light on all the camera visors around: reading live. The fear that could be shown on the mans face, poking out of the black ball of electricity expressed more than any words he could say. The cameras continued to flicker—more and more—of the ongoings. The blue haired person had now been more in frame, a large gushing wound running on his shoulder. Celty and her head was out of the screen. A mangled body was now in place of the camera of the severed head. Blood was everywhere, among each of the four cameras.  
  
And, to this, the anchor hadn’t much to say. This would communicate enough that Celty was much more than a bike rider—she was a murderer.  
  
“Viewers…if I do not make it out of here, I would like to relay one thing. Avoid the headless rider Celty at all costs, she appears to be…be…bee..” the may try to exclaim, but quick shots of electricity began to shoot into his heart. After the six or seventh one he could feel his face turn red. His breaths became short, reaching for life. As he began to pass out from this toll on his body, in place of his usual employees, there appeared to be a group of gangsters…with hoodies…with dollar signs…all over them…


	3. Part Two

The request to be truly in high ranks for the dollars was something I could not deny. It was my sole reason for attending Raira Academy. My original thought was the boy, Mikado, had begun it. I’ve heard rumors and that one seemed odd enough to be true. But, of course, he was merely a small member carrying out a plan for the real one who called the shots. Izaya Orihara, my true leader gave me a real mission. He said there should be no worry for me. That this was just one small step in order for me to gain real possession over the Dollars.  
  
I stood underneath a camera above me, set up by my superior Izaya. He said the cameras were proof of my dedication. I wish I hadn’t been cursed to meet his sisters beforehand but life works as it does. I stood beside a floating head in a jar, as well as some guy much older than me. I held a flashlight in my hand as well, packed with fresh batteries and the light that will shine justice today! He screamed and kick a lot when Izaya tied him up. Izaya told me not to worry. He was a bad man. He deserved to die. Izaya was simply doing what the will of the Dollars is to do: carry out justice when institutionalized justice lacks.  
  
The person who was to make a decision came into my view. A lump formed in my throat. The directions, I must follow them to the tee! By what Lord Izaya has told me, this choice of hers had been a long time coming. I bowed formally to the girl, but all I heard in retort was quick fingers typing.  
  
Looking up, I read “ _Where is Izaya and why am I here right now?”_ Had the girl been in a previous discourse with the leader? A smirk grew as I read her text, shrugging nonchalantly.  
  
“I’m not sure where he is. And you’re here to make a choice, a decision on where you want your life to go.” I began, my smirk still plastered against my face. Izaya told me cockiness would do me wonders in a deal like this. She only appeared menacing and able to rip me limb from limb, but I held chess pieces of her she would not be able to obtain freely. I was in control here, just as that boy was during the freak zombie attacks.  I watched her type furiously against her phone once more, presenting the finished work to me.  
  
“ _I despise his games…is he watching through a video or cameras? If he refuses to show himself, I refuse to make a decision!”_ I read on her phone, but that I responded with a hearty chuckle. Cockiness, I continued to tell myself, confidence and cockiness was what I needed to defeat the blockage in front of me.  
  
“But he is watching you, right now. He knows that you will not be able to resist the offer in front of you. Let me be clearer with what assets I have of yours,” I retorted, flicking on the flashlight and shining it to the left.  
  
It would be a head, floating against some weird green liquid. I tried not to ask many questions when Izaya had begun constructing the format of the meet up. All I knew was that she wanted the head, and the item to my right.  
  
I tried to ignore any reaction she gave, or any texts she would send before I shine the light against the man tied, gagged, and disarmed. He appeared to be muffling a lot more than he should, or could’ve to be honest. I continued to ignore her reactions. I needed to be confidence and cocky. I need to win this battle to be a true member of the Dollars.  
  
“You may only walk out of the room with one of the items in working condition. But, I will inform you of both of their flaws. The man to my right has refused you the truth of this…head thing. It actually has a large tie to your existence, to the point where you reunite with it your life will change drastically. It was stolen from you, Celty, stolen by the guy on the other side. So selfish what his needless wanting of your current existence in his life. He’s been so afraid to tell you the truth at this point, knowing you’ll leave once you are complete. I wouldn’t touch him with a ten foot pool, but unfortunately I must end him if you choose to take the righteous past of self-gratification. You have five minutes before I need to extinguish of both.”  I informed her, crossing my arms as she clicked against her phone. I had to pay attention to detail, I had to ensure that things would go as planned. I steadied my stance, attempting to pull off the cool guy look. There wasn’t a camera available for me to check to ensure my look. But, I had to be confident right?  
  
The sound of Celtys’ knees falling to the ground initially shocked me. I hadn’t believed in my own abilities. It was amazing what a few well lined words could do. My grin became wider as I sensed the desperation in the girls clicks, dragging her fingers against the screen to the point she was creating a number of mistakes while typing.  
  
“ _I can’t do this. Izaya knows I cannot do this. There must be another way. I know Izaya has an ulterior motive for this. What is he really wanting from me at this point? What other instructions did he tell you?_ ” Celty had typed, presenting her screen to me once more. I knew this would happen based on Izayas’ brilliant deduction.  
  
“How about we get someone elses’ insight on this?” I spoke, chuckling widely. I flicked the flashlight on again in my hand, shining against the gagged and tied up man beside me. Given he was just a bit taller, I had to get up on my toes to undo the tie around his mouth and pull out the rag.  
  
“C-Celty! I didn’t mean for this to turn out this way! Izaya, you see, he cornered me. He somehow knew I’d come here before you had the chance to, to size up the situation.  Then he had my father and then forced the exchange after I heard what he had to say. Celty? Celty? Hey, listen to me! I know what you’re thinking right now and everything may seem confusing. But if you can get us out of here alive, I can promise that we’ll live in happiness, like we originally planned!” the boy belted. Spit dripped from his lip as he stammered, nervous. He appeared to show even a docile expression with only his lips exposed. I began to ponder on the purpose on allowing him to babble if the choice she was supposed to make was for the head.  
  
Celty stared up at the guy, and then to me. She began to type furiously against her phone, presenting it to me once more. Did she ever reveal her voice, even in these highly sensitive situations?  
  
“ _Could you please remove the cloth that blocks his eyes? I have a few questions for him,_ ” Celty presented, but I let out a booming laugh. Izaya said this was the most important part. I never knew why, but I guess this’ll reveal her actual voice.    
  
“I said hear, not converse! Hurry up and finish your piece, idiot!” I spoke. I felt like a real gangster right now—the adrenaline rush of the possible killing made my blood flow much faster. I could still feel my face just as pale as it usual was, but my mind, it was sharp. I could feeling the cunning Izaya melt into me. His great vision for the Dollars, I know at this very moment, on the level below the roof of this obscure building straddling an alleyway and the darkness of Ikebukuro. I could feel his justice in my hands, and to the right of my waist.  
  
“C-C-Celty! Please, consider what I spoke to you about those months ago…that feeling—that dislike you had toward me. The conversations we underwent. I want you to consider those feelings you shared then. I believe, with a little more time from this moment, we can both move further with this. From your past…is it possible for you to do that, for me?” the boy went on and on…I was tired of waiting. I was ready to cause some bloodshed tonight.  
  
I began to redo the mouth gauge on the man, humming quite a happy tune in lieu. She would need to make a choice soon or I’d be instructed to destroy all evidence of this transaction. The gloves on my hand would soon be crimson…with screams echoing from the droplets. And the distinct scent of fear and hopelessness. I could barely hold back. But I needed to stay confident and cocky. Moving forward with plans too early would not be either; it would be considered sloppy.  
  
Celty, still on the ground, gently placed her phone down. Was she going to grace me with the utter loveliness of her voice, or had she given up any resolve she had at the beginning of the conversation? I continued to smirk, arms crossed. This smell of justice was pretty sweet. This strange indignation in my heart still burned—and it would only be quenched with the spilling of blood.  
  
“Huff…huff…Pick the head! Pick the HEAD! THAT ISN’t  Me! There’s no more hope for me!” spoke a voice from the side of the room. It felt like it was coming from the directions of cameras 3! I quickly maneuvered my eyes around the room. Was there a liability Izaya failed to instruct me on? Was there an end I left untied? What was it, what could I have forgotten! I could feel frustration began to show on my face. I was losing control of the situation. My hand immediately reached for the dagger in my waistband, but at that point, reality had already been collapsing.    
  
I peered upwards to see a man, shining the flashlight on him. This revealed his multiple shot wounds… and also how identical he looked to the man standing before me! Did he switch sometime before Izaya switched me over to take control of things?!? How was I supposed to deal with a situation like this?!? How was the annoying peasant still alive!?  
  
The resounding neigh I heard rumors and nightmares about filled my ears. I could feel myself do a double take, her bike materializing as she began to ride up the support beams of the building.  This attic was picked and designed for the sole sake of her being unable to ride it in with ease. I began to lose face, screaming at her. I don’t recall what I screamed. I barely recall what I spoke beforehand. All I could feel was the sense that I had lost in the eyes of Izaya. I could not take it, failing his mission was something I did not want to do. I was going to snap soon. Just like I did back in my hometown. I was going to snap. I am going to snap. Oh no. I am snapping. I am untying the main besides me with one hand while lifting the head out of the secure liquid. I haven’t blown a gasket since that incident…but this may be a 2nd coming.  
 ** _Back to Celty focused 3 rd person! _**  
  
Celty couldn’t believe the impersonator had Shinra down to the conversation. She was getting worried that Shinra had left out more information than before. As her bike reached the top supporting beam, this situation, this place…it felt so reminiscent of her first suspenseful encounter around these parts. With a certain girl getting talked up to jump…and a certain information broker that refused to shut up.  
Celty released her bike to its original position, dropping elegantly on the beam above. She tried to display with her body language how sorry she was, how disappointed in her conviction with Shinra was, it was all hard to do with no words. Her phone, still ditched to the floor below, allowed no words to display to him. She came to his side, arms wrapped around his figure. The blood on him meant he had been here for hours, losing blood…while she had an identity crisis. Unforgivable!  
  
“C-Celty…remember when we first met? On that operating table my father owned? I think that was a bad start to our relationship…to our connection. Before I leave this world, there is but one thing I wish to see. I want to see Celtys’ beautiful face. I want to see her whole again. It is a selfish idea, really, but I am on my deathbed…but I helped Celty to the best of my ability too. I used my blood to cover the cameras in here. They were Izaya keeping tabs, but also the nation watching us. Judging us for who we are and our c-choices—” Shinra spoke, but blood now began to escape out of his throat. His weak disposition was further displayed with the cracks in his glasses. Glass fragments were stuck in various places in his cheeks.  
  
Celty had nothing more to do but to attempt a follow through of his last wish. She despised Izaya even more now. Putting her in a corner and recording it for the viewing pleasure of many? Celty gave one solemn nod to the man, to his retort more blood was spat off the side of the support beams. He hadn’t much time left.  
   
She grabbed her helmet with both hands. This helmets visor had seen too much already. It was time for a new start at this point, a new beginning.  Lifting it from her head, she slammed the helmet to the ground, creating dark electricity that would override any electronics in the vicinity.  
  
After that, she would jump down, watching the boy hurriedly untie the fake and grip her head. He seemed to be distraught now.  His once relaxed face was now strained and red and stressed. This boy—just to what extent did Izaya influence him?  
  
Celty neared the boy now was she was reaching for the head. She wanted to complete one of the many things Shinra had asked of her. Just this once, she wanted to ensure that they could peer into each other’s eyes as the life left his body.   
  
“No you don’t bitch, if I don’t get a happy ending, you don’t either!” the boy belted, pulling the head out of the jar and tossing it behind him. The boys’ face appeared to become more twisted as he had completed this action, releasing the last bit of the man’s binds.  
Celty used her agile body to chase after the head, reaching out towards it. She was…so close to it. She had just cleared the boys head with ease, even with his free hand reaching for her leg. Celty had just a tidbit more to go but memories were already overflowing. She needed to repeat, like a mantra, she would not forget Shinra. She will keep the promise. She will not fail. She wanted to see him with eyes he could physically see.  
  
As her fingers met the hair of the head, more black electricity shook through the room, a large cylinder-esque forming where she had been. Celty could feel herself becoming reuniting, the heads hair crawling on her body like a spider. The hair acted as legs, crawling up her body. Memories began to overflow, but Celty denied them. She had to. In order to see Shinra at least once, she needed to stay in her current mind for just a bit longer. The large cylinder of dark electricity that had encased Celty managed to scare the two males a few feet away a bit further, with desperation leaving two males to fight.  
Aoba, releasing the dagger from his waistband, began to rapidly stab the man. A teenage boy with psychopath tendencies against a well-renowned killer known as Hollywood…it appeared the boy had won the bottle almost immediately. The stabs began to lunge at his eyeballs, his lips, down to his throat, into his chest, and across his veins against his wrists. Aoba was killing to kill. Aoba was desperately trying to regain credits from Izaya. Aoba was beginning to think mindless killing equated to the same calculated and careful interactions Izaya had with humans.   
  
Aoba would not escape Hollywoods’ clutches so easily however. Being the acclaimed killer as he was, he managed to leave a quite heavy blow on the boys shoulder, but due to the current blood lust that had undertaken Aoba, pain was not an impeding factor.  
Celty had still been transforming. Her head wanted to give her answers; her heart wanted it to wait until she saw her love one more time. The cylinder of dark electricity that engulfed Celty began to close. Hollywood was beginning to draw his last breaths oxygen. Aoba was starting to grin wildly, splashes of blood across his face. A few stray strings of muscle and gush began to surface on his face too. He was becoming quite impatient. He was becoming more and more undone.   
  
Celtys’ body began to consolidate priorities, her body moving with the electric cylinder around her.  The gentle steps she took with her new head had the consideration of her old memories pooling into her. The usual ceremony: the typical death of weak men. As she approached the support beam Shinra would lay on the cylinder would allow her to float in the giant web of electric spider webs. She was beginning to understand herself more. She was beginning to see herself as the woman she had been. As she was dropped off by the cylinder, it disbursed. This override of electricity began to trigger a temporary return to power to the nearby area. This powerful gust had allowed the blood that previously cloaked the cameras to be cleared.   
  
Celty knew what to do with the man’s body now, the weak mans body. She approached him with slow steps. Somehow her head made her balance what to do. She had center now. She felt complete but still empty for a purpose. Her eyes dragged against the slowly bleeding Shinra.  
Celty peered down at the pitiful body below her, but that pitiful body was still kicking somehow. His breathing was sparse. His eyes felt heavy. At best, he would last another sentence or two. Kneeling to lean closer, Celty stared a bit closer. She wanted to stare as she promised before. After this—well, his body would stay here. She would allow him to have a proper burial by his father. As for the boy, she hadn’t a clue what to do of him. He appeared to be a loss of hope now. He was a simple pawn for Izayas games now.  
  
“C-C-Celty you look beautiful. I almost thought I wouldn’t make it…to see you. To be able to see my Celty as her full self…forgive me one day, kay?” Shinra spoke, his body beginning to shiver slightly.  His face scrunched tightly as he was struggling to speak words. Celty was afraid to see if she could speak, if there was a voice that came with the head.  
  
Opening her mouth, she began to try speaking her feelings, but gibberish followed. It appeared her tongue for Japanese and other languages she had been well versed in didn’t follow through with her actual tongue. This action would allow Shinra one last laugh in his laugh, his hand pulling up toward Celty. It would be a difficult road, but Celty had a feeling Shinra didn’t have to leave her forever.  Selfish thoughts and memories began to override rationality.  
  
With a final touch to her, to her face even, Shinra gave a warm smile, his eyes beginning to close. His hand would be steady against her cheek until life gave way in that department too.  
  
Nothing that be considered a miracle could be seen here. Nothing short of a coincidence could be displayed. It was all connected, this city of Ikebukuro. In this city of connections and people, nothing could be considered impossible. The dead body of Shinra began to sink into pinch black electric bed, soon to be transmitted into something…meaningful. Celty betrayed herself when she noted he deserved a proper funeral. She was being selfish and awfully self-serving. With her head intact, she had so much to remember and remaster herself. She would open herself to more missions and other people one day.  
  
Celty began to shift herself on the support beam to see Aoba still on ground level in a fetal position. The fake Shinra appeared to be beaten and bruised to no recognizable position. She gave a gentle sigh—she could sigh now? The boy would have many things to do more for Izaya to consider him to be a pawn. Even with reckless killing as he done before, Izaya would see him more as a pawn than anything else. He would need to assert his uses elsewhere. His silence and the man besides him obvious death left this place soon to be reeking of police. The thought of them questioning her still had an awkward connotation to it.  
  
Celty turned to where Shinras body had originally been. He was gone now, to somewhere where they could always be together. A smile began to form as another black electric gate formed just outside of Aobas figure. Another body would exit the gate, dressed in get up hundreds of years old. Aoba appeared unwavered at this, but the new person on the street would be culture shocked at first.  
  
Celty only accepted the man beforehand due to the need of travel at the time. But, now, she had a much more viable option. As Celty prepared herself for a drop down, she attempted what could be seen as the materialization of her bike. As she would make contact between the bike with her body, a helmet would materialize against her head as well. This helmet, however, was far different in its design. A more modern look to the helmets design gave her a more youthful look. Yellow lines would zigzag about her helmet, with the visor a lighter tint of black.  
  
Inscribed on the inside, there would be a slight inscription that was writing itself. Celty blinked, and then smiled. Her pale face and newly brown curly hair was beginning to be fit inside of the helmet. As the inscription began to finish itself, the motor bike began to peddle out of the horrible place. Soon, both of them would forget what had transpired…eventually.  
  
Celty continued to double take at the inscription, wondering if this was the relationship now. But, if it were to be so for each time she would ride the bike…heavens knows it would be hard to pry her off now.  
  
 _Welcome back Celty. Guess this means we’re tied together for life now?...But I never got you a ring! Please let me behave as your bike until we earned enough money to buy one…Im a bike, maybe we could use something different! Like a-a-a, Im blocking your view right, of the street? Sorry, so sorry!  - Shinra_  
  
As Celty began to speed out into the slowly lighting streets, she could feel the slightest sound of police sirens. The current inscriptions slowly faded into a clear visor. A labored breathing could be heard within her visor, a certain amount of fear placed within her heart. But, as another inscription crossed her vision, something in her understood now. Understood what this truly meant for the two.  
  
 _H-Hey Celty, stay calm…ya’know you always used to say this:_ The world isn't as cruel as you make it out to be. _We’ll deal with these problems together now, kay? – Shinra_  
  
Celty felt considerably more confident. She began to speed up, aiming for her usual distraction spot. The lights in Ikebukuro began to turn on across the city. People began to smile and thank the “devil on the motorbike”. Others shunned her for consuming the city in her temporary curse of darkness. The future was unknown but Celty knew Shinra would be by her side.  
  
And, as per usual with Izayas antics, somewhere in the cities veins, you could hear a piqued Izaya, musing, “Humans are interesting creatures. But that Dullahan...”


End file.
